Star Trek: Operation Subversion
by SpcLagner
Summary: It's the beginning of the Dominion war and the Federation is being beaten back. Starfleet command has come up with a new operation that may just give an edge to the Federation. Operation Subversion plans to send several ships behind enemy lines to disrupt supplies and troop movements. LCDR Langley commands one of these ships and he will soon learn what it will take to win a war.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Operation Subversion

Chapter 1: The Decision

He tapped the call button to the Captain's Ready Room. Why does the Captain want to see me? It couldn't be about my.. "Come in" he heard from the Ready Room. Lieutenant Langley entered the Captain's Ready Room. Captain Enri's Ready Room was well furnished with several models and artwork depicting the past ships he had served on and all of the past ships that bore the name South Dakota. The first painting was of the USS South Dakota ACR-9, a Pennsylvania class armored cruiser that served during Earth's First World War. Second was the most famous ship bearing the name South Dakota, aka as Battleship X. The USS South Dakota BB-57, a South Dakota class battleship that served with great honor during Earth's Second World War and fought in several battles in the Pacific Theater of that old war. The third painting is of the World War 3 Virginia class submarine which was used as a nuclear deterrent for the other nations but sadly had to fire its nukes during that bloody war. The last painting was of the current Akira class starship that currently holds the name of South Dakota.

"Give me a second Lieutenant Langley." Captain Enri said. His blue antenna dipped in the Andorian fashion of anger. It must be about the war. The Captain didn't have to tell us how badly the Federation was doing against the Dominion. It's been only a couple of days since Seventh Fleet was massacred by the Dominion in the Tyra system. Only 14 ships out of 112 survived the attack. I lost five fellow classmates of the Starfleet Academy graduating class of 2365 and three friends I knew from other ships and posts. From the mood of the ship, you could tell that every crewmember had at least one friend in that fleet who didn't come back.

"Alright, sorry to keep you waiting Lieutenant. Please sit down." I sat down at the nearest chair to the Captain's desk. "Admiral Ross has contacted me recently," Oh crap he knows now. "And he tells me that you have refused a promotion to Lieutenant Commander and a command of a new starship. I would like to know your reasoning for the refusal Lieutenant."

I sighed. "Yes sir I did refuse the Admiral's… proposal."

"So you know about the operation he is proposing?"

"No sir, he just told me that he had something planned that would greatly assist the Federation in the war effort."

"So once again we are back to the same question of why you refused the ship."

"Well… sir, it's because this ship, this crew needs me. I can't protect her and my friends when I'm off serving in another ship. If anyone died, if… my friends died, I would never forgive myself for being absent. That is why I refused the ship."

"Ah… thank you for your honesty Langley. I have to say I am touched for your loyalty and dedication to this ship and fellow crewmembers. I know for a fact that if we didn't have you during the Battle of Sector 001 against the Borg, we wouldn't have survived and limped back to a dry dock."

"Thank you sir." I replied.

"But I think you should take this ship. I know for security, I can't divulge much information about the operation. I'm even sure that Admiral Ross kept some of the important details secret to me, in case I turned out to be a Changeling spy. But he did tell me enough to know that this operation, that he needs you to be a part of. Is vital for the war effort and may help us greatly in future battles with the Dominion."

I sat there, letting this new information sink in.

"I won't pressure you into taking the ship but I feel you needed to know about this operation that it will be a part of. We still have roughly a day till we get to Starbase 11 for repairs. You have till then to decide and come back to me."

"Understood sir," I replied.

"Alright, you may leave now Langley."

"Yes sir and thank you," I said while leaving the room. Entering the bridge I noticed my crew members watching me. Probably wondering what the captain had to say to me. Well they will have to use their own imagination because I'm not telling them what happened. Returning to my Tactical station, I read the layouts and checked the different phaser stations and torpedo rooms. Everything is good and the shields are running at normal power. Now to just wait for some relaxation later tonight.

* * *

The Lounge for the South Dakota was a spacious area where many officers and crewmembers were able to relax and grab a few drinks of Synthehol or any drink the Replicators and the bartender had. Though the Lounge was quite small compared to Ten Forward on the USS Kyushu, it was still quite comfortable and one of the few design choices left over from the time before Wolf 359. Thankfully they kept it for the crewmembers to relax and even to eat if they didn't want to go to the mess hall on fifth deck.

"Well, well, well, the man of the hour has finally shown up," roared Lieutenant Commander Justin Byers, the Human Operations Officer. "Was starting to think you wouldn't show up because of the new news."

"What news?" I asked, fearing that I already knew the answer.

"Well about your promotion and your own ship, of course!" Byers answered.

I should have known. I should have known that the Captain would leak this out to the crew. "Oh yeah that, it's not official or anything…I'm still kind of deciding on the offer."

"What! This is a once in a lifetime for someone your age. I wish I could be getting a ship and a promotion right now like you," said Ensign Isep Gaer, the Efrosian Helmsman.

"Gaer you just got out of the academy, you still have quite a few years before you can get a ship," said Byers.

"Yeah I know, but anyway what ship is it?" Gaer asked.

"A Defiant class. They haven't christened it yet so I don't know the name as of yet."

"Ah nice, those ships are quite nimble and have quite a punch and with that armor they have. Oh, she'll be a fine ship for you." Gaer slapped my arm.

"Yeah it would be," I said.

"Oh look who's coming in." Byers said pointing to the door to the lounge when Lieutenant Anthri T'zyv, the Andorian secondary Tactical officer came in. He waved to her to show where we were. "So have you told her about it yet?" asked Byers with a smirk.

"No I haven't."

"Oh someone's going to be in the dog house now."

"Shush, she's coming you two," said Gaer.

"Hello Gentlemen, mind if I take a seat?" asked T'zyv.

"Go right ahead," said Byers. "So have you heard the news?"

"What news?" she asked.

"Well about our fine tactical officer here getting a promotion and his own ship." Byers slapped me on the shoulder again.

"Well I haven't heard about that now. So tell us Langley, when did they offer you this?" she asked.

Though she hid it well, I could tell from the slight movement of her blue antenna that she was mad. Being around her and other Andorians for so long, you start to notice that most of their emotions are communicated more through their Antenna then by facial and vocal cues. And I could tell that she wasn't happy about this news and being told so late about it. The bartender came by at this time to drop off our usuals, and this gave me some time to prepare for the blow that will eventually come from her.

"It's been about a week or so now. I'm still deciding on taking the promotion." I said watching how she would react to this. She seemed to lighten up a bit, but her antenna still had a slight hint of anger from this.

"So, what is your decision then?" she asked.

"I don't know really, like I said I'm still deciding." I replied.

"Well you better decide quickly before they send that ship to someone else Joseph," said Byers. "Starfleet won't wait forever now and this is a grand opportunity for you. Imagine what you could do with your own ship, oh, I am jealous of you right now. Especially considering I should be getting a Command of my own sooner then you."

"Yeah, I guess I proved myself at some point." I said.

"At some point he says, ha. You saved our necks several times now Langley, against the Borg and now the Dominion. Starfleet would be fools not to give you a fine tactical ship like a Defiant class to command," chimed in Gaer.

"Yeah." I said remembering that time I did fail.

"You will always be too humble to accept praise Joseph," said T'zyv with a slight smirk.

"Oh this boy!" Byers slapped me again. "Your too hard on yourself man. You deserve this offer and you should take it. I mean we'll miss you but we can handle our own when you're gone. Heck, we'll probably win the war faster with you in command of a ship now." Byers laughed.

"Maybe." I took a sip of my Synthehol.

"Well I say let's have a toast," said Gaer. "To Lieutenant Langley and his new ship. May he bring the Dominion and the Cardassians to the negotiation tables."

"Hear, hear," said the group in unison while clinking their glasses together.

* * *

"Alright, you guys have a good night now." I said to Byers and Gaer outside of the Lounge.

"See you in the morning Langley, T'zyv." Byers smiled his devilish smile. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do now." He laughed, walking away with Gaer.

"Good night Langley and good night T'zyv," said Gaer waving good-bye.

"Good night you two," said T'zyv.

"Good night Gaer," I said. They disappeared around the corner. I looked to Anthi. "We should probably get going as well."

"Lead the way," she said.

We walked in silence toward her quarters. They were the closest of ours and on the same deck. My mind raced about the events this night. The Captain clearly leaked the information about my promotion and the ship offer to my friends, but how far has this information gone? Does the whole ship know about it now? How do I choose? I want to protect everyone here, but if I could help the war effort in a major way with this ship. I might be able to help end this war sooner. But I wouldn't be able to protect the people I care the most about here.

"Here we are." T'zyv broke me from my trance. "Come on in."

We entered her quarters. This is it, the punch I've been expecting all night. The door closed.

"I don't want you to take the promotion," she said.

Phew, might have dodged a bullet there. "I figured as much."

"Is this what you have been thinking about this whole time?"

"Um…yeah, it's been on my mind for a bit."

"I knew something was bugging you. Why didn't you tell me this sooner? We could have talked this through."

"I know, I know, I should have told you. I…I just don't know what to do. I was going to say no but then tonight and talking with the Captain today. I'm more conflicted now about this than before."

"You want to take the offer?"

"Yes and no, the Captain told me that this ship, will be a part of some operation. An operation that will help the war effort in a huge way. I just, I don't know now." I sat down on her couch.

She sat by me. "I…we can't protect each other with you gone Joseph. This ship, this crew,… I need you here. We're stronger together." She grabbed my hands and held them. "This ship survives because of you. Without you…" she looked down.

"I know." I kissed her hand. "But if I could help bring this war to a quicker end. I could save all of you, especially you from this war. If it continues on and on, the risk of us dying will only get higher."

"The risk of us dying will increase without you here."

"Are you saying that because you're afraid or because you don't want me to go?"

She took her hands from mine and punched me in the shoulder. "You know as well as me that I'm as good as you at the tactical station."

"So you don't want me to go."

"… yes, I don't want you to go. We'll…miss our weekly matches." She gave a small laugh.

"Hm, what's the score now I forgot?"

"21 to 15 with me winning." She smiled with triumph.

"That can't be right we've haven't done that many matches now."

"Well I also count the matches in here." She smiled.

"Well now that's not fair." I said.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because I want to lose the matches in here." I smiled and she punched me on the shoulder.

"You devilish dog." She smiled. "Let's go for another round now."

"Well now that I know we are keeping track. I won't let you win so easily now."

"Finally giving me a challenge now, good." She said grabbing my hand. "Computer, lights out."

* * *

Red Klaxons shined a red light on the bridge. The constant ringing of the Red Alert alarm in the background. I coughed from the smoke filling the room. Where am I? I looked around and saw debris everywhere and…bodies. What is going on? What happened? I started to get up when the ship shook from a hit. We're under attack, but from who? I looked to the tactical station. Lieutenant Commander Brianna Yidsoe was slumped over it. She wasn't moving. I went up to the Trill tactical officer.

"Commander are you alright? Can you move?" I checked her neck pulse. Nothing. I finally looked at her face and saw the metal piece sticking out of what was once her left eye. Bending over I threw up on the bridge floor. The smell mixing in with the smoke and fire. Returning to Yidsoe, I grabbed her body and laid her down on the floor, closing her right eye.

"Damage report!" I heard from a strained voice. It sounded like Captain Breslin's voice. I moved to the tactical station which was barely operational.

"Shields are gone. Main phaser banks have lost all power and the torpedo rooms are not responding." I yelled out to the bridge.

"Major Hull breaches across the ship. Secondary hull has been severely damaged. Possibility of a warp core breach is 83% likely." Yelled Lieutenant Vor, our Vulcan Operations officer.

I finally looked up from the Tactical station to the view screen. A massive cube dominated the screen, the Borg. That's right, Wolf 359 and I'm on the USS Kyushu, a New Orleans class starship.

"You!" yelled Captain Breslin. "What's your name son?"

"En…Ensign Langley sir." I said.

"Ensign Langley look to see who else is alive and give them medical treatment. Understood?" he said.

"Yes sir." I grabbed the medical kit under the tactical station and opened the medical tricorder to scan for life.

"Lieutenant Vor, are we essentially dead in the water?"

"Though we are not on an ocean sir. The analogy is correct. We have no way to move under our own power and have no way to defend ourselves," Vor said.

"Damn it, ugh…I have no choice then. Computer! Ship wide." The computer chirped recognizing the verbal command. "This is the Captain speaking. All hands…. Abandon ship." The alarm for abandon ship started to ring across the ship, signaling to everyone to head to the escape pods.

"Sir, I have a few wounded here but the rest are dead."

"Vor, help the wounded get to an escape pod. Ensign come over here."

"Yes sir." Vor and I said.

I went to the Captain and scanned his vitals. It didn't look good… he was dying.

"I know that look son. You don't have to tell me I'm dying, I already know that son." He coughed up blood. "Damn." He sighed looking up at the screen. "Damn, who would have thought that the Borg were so strong. We didn't stand a chance against them."

"Yes sir," I said.

"How long have you served on my ship?" he asked.

"A few months now sir." I answered.

"Hm, so young and so much potential. Listen to me son. Survive, you have to survive this. We'll need survivors after this. After this, nothing will be the same. The old guard dies here with me, with this fleet. It will be the young like you." He coughed again. "It will be the young like you who will take on the mantle now. You have to survive, the Federation has to survive at all costs. Promise me that son. That you will fight to save the Federation."

"I promise sir." I said grabbing his hand. "I promise."

"Good, good… hmm. If only, if only we could have prevented this. Prevented this massacre, this slaughter. If only the Enterprise…could… have stop… that ship…"

The tricorder ringed, flat lined. I closed the Captain's eyes. "I promise sir, the Federation will survive. At all costs." I closed the tricorder and checked the bridge. Those who had survived the hit were already out.

"Ensign, it's time to leave." Vor said.

I went to the turbolift with Vor. "He's dead."

"I know. Now we must ensure our own survival." He said with that expressionless Vulcan face of his.

We entered the turbolift and moved to the closest escape pod. The turbolift opened up on the fourth deck and we moved to the escape pod.

"Everyone in this area has been evacuated. They are waiting on us now," said Vor.

"Understood sir," I replied.

We reached the escape pod and entered. It was filled with Starfleet personnel and civilians, all injured in some way by the attack. Civilians…how many of them died today with Starfleet personnel? How many deaths could have been avoided, if we just took extra precautions? The Captain was right, this is the point in time, right now, right here, where everything changes. After this battle if the Federation survives, civilians will no longer be allowed on Starships for their safety. The designs, weapons, engines, shields, and everything else about a starship will change because of this one event. Nothing will ever be the same. The escape pod closed its door and I felt the rush of it jettisoning itself out of the ship.

I looked through the small window in the back of the pod to see the battle. All I saw was debris and maybe one or two ships still firing back at the Borg Cube. This was a massacre, the whole fleet destroyed by one ship. How can we defeat such an enemy? Who will save us from them? I watched as the Borg Cube fired on the USS Kyushu, it exploded into a fiery plasma explosion and oh no. "Brace for impact!"

* * *

I awoke screaming, feeling like I was hit by that same piece of debris from the USS Kyushu, all those years back. Sweating and breathing hard, I took a survey of my surroundings.

"Hey what's wrong, are you alright?" said Anthi sitting up.

"It… it was a nightmare, and…" I said.

She sat up and put her arms around me. Her head resting on my shoulder and her antenna brushing my check. "It was Wolf 359 again wasn't it?"

"Yes." I sighed. "It was Wolf 359 all over again."

"This is the third time this month. You have been seeing Lieutenant Nyixaza right?" She asked.

"Yes, I have been going to her sessions. It's helped a bit I think, but this war, the Borg attack. It's just all piling up on me."

"That's why you have me, Byers, and Gaer here. We're here for you."

"Yes I know that but this time…this time it felt different."

"How so?"

"I remembered more, some of the Captain's last words… If only, if only we could have prevented this. Prevented this massacre, this slaughter. I don't usually remember that part."

"Why do you think you remember more now than before?" Anthi asked.

"I think, I think it's my subconscious telling me something and that I should follow what it says. I… need to take up that ship." I looked at her when I said this. Her antenna looped down, sadness. Her face was hidden, down casted but I knew from her antenna that she didn't want to hear me say that.

"I… I don't want you to go." She finally mustered to say. "I need you here. With me, beside me. We give each other strength, we give each other hope in this damn war. Every day that you are gone I will worry about your safety. Wondering about which day I will see you on that list of casualties."

"It will be the same for me. But this offer, this opportunity, it might save you, it might save the Federation and bring a quicker end to this war."

"How do you know that that will happen? What if you're supposed to stay here and win the war with us? We can win this war together and survive it but only when we are together."

"You're underestimating yourself. You're strong and determined. You'll survive and beat the Dominion even without me."

"I know that already," she said with some harshness in her voice. "I know already. I just don't want to lose you." She squeezed harder at this point.

"I know. But if I can help bring this war to a faster end, even if it's an hour, a day, or a week. It will increase your chances of surviving. Every day that this war drags on is another day we risk dying. I want to end this faster and give you the chance to survive. By hitting the Dominion as hard as I can. That's why I need to do this now. So that I can bring this war to a faster end and to keep you alive."

"I can't really change your mind can I?" she said.

"No, I'm afraid that you're right." I said.

She squeezed me again. "Just promise me that you'll come back to me."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I promise I'll come back and you better be waiting for me."

"I will, I will." She said.

We stayed in that position for some time before we finally laid down again. Tomorrow morning will be the start of a new beginning and hopefully the faster end of this war.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

"Bridge! Attention!" roared Commander Miller. The bridge crew stood up at her command.

"Thank you Commander. Lieutenant Langley, front and center!" said Captain Enri.

I walked from my station up to the Captain.

"On this star date, 51096.2. Lieutenant Joseph Langley is hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Signed by the President of the Federation," Commander Miller said while reading the promotion orders.

Captain Enri pinned the hollowed out pin to my collar. "There we go." He stepped back. "Congratulations Lieutenant Commander Langley." He raised his arm for a handshake.

"Thank you sir," I shook his hand to a round of applause from the crew.

"I hope to see all of you promoted here soon, thanks to the great bravery and heroism you have demonstrated these last couple of weeks. The fighting with the Dominion has been rough and we have had a couple of close calls. But each and every one of you has proven themselves in combat. Though today we are losing one of our more experienced officers. I know for a fact that the rest of you will rise up to the challenge of fighting and protecting this ship from the Dominion. I am greatly honored to serve with all of you." A round of applause erupted on the bridge. "Thank you and I know that we will survive this ordeal, I trust in all of you and your skills. The Federation will survive this war and so will we." Another round of applause. The Captain motioned to the Commander.

"Dismissed!" she roared.

The crew went back to their stations. A few patted me on the back and gave their congratulations. The Captain got back up and grabbed a box.

"I want this part to be a little bit informal."

"Yes sir," I reply.

He opened the box to reveal a model of the South Dakota. "My Captain back when I was a Commander had a special tradition that he had for any of his officers who were given a command of their own. He gave each and every one of them a model of his ship for remembrance and as a nice addition to their first Ready Room. I have kept up this tradition and now I give you this, as a remembrance for your time on my ship." He handed me the model.

"Th… Thank you sir. I'm honored."

"Now make sure it doesn't break now. It might be a bit difficult to repair during the war."

"I promise I won't sir and thank you again."

"It's nothing Lieutenant," he patted me on the shoulder and returned to his command chair. "Helm! What's our eta to Starbase 11?"

"34 minutes sir," replied Gaer.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I am ready for some R&R."

The crew giggled at his remark. Captain Enri did have a reputation of drinking on R&R, especially on Starbase 11. The rumors that have spread from the Officer's Club were unbelievable, but I had a feeling many were true. I looked at the little model ship. The design and detail were amazing. All the way down to the individual window ports and hatches. Such a beautiful ship, the Akira class. I hope someday to command one. Hopefully the South Dakota.

* * *

"Once again to the man of the hour!" roared Byers while raising his arm with a glass of rum in hand.

"Cheers!" Echoed Gaer and Anthi as they clinked their glasses with his.

"haha, ah man, Synthehol has nothing on the real McCoy," Byers said almost falling off his chair.

"How many have you had already?" I asked.

"Like….nine…I think?"

"I'm pretty sure you've had more than that," smiled Anthi.

"*Hiccup*, hey! I'm just having a good time now. Who knows when the next time will be and if I'm even going to be alive for it."

The mood suddenly turned dark.

"Oh lighten up you…guys you're running my buzz," He looked at us all. "Hey, hey! This war is far from over. It's *hiccup* it's of no use to be all worried about dying. You fools need to have a blast, live life to the fullest now. Drink up! Bartender! A round of shots over here. Now you all better take this and start enjoying what we have."

The bartender came to us with four shots. "Can… can I say a toast?" I asked.

"Of course man!" bellowed Byers "Speak out like a Klingon reciting a poem." The group laughed at that.

"Alright…. To winning the war and driving the Dominion back through the wormhole."

"Aye, aye!" cheered the group and even a few patrons nearby who overheard the conversation. We downed the shot. I grimaced at the taste. Byer always picked the strongest alcohol for shots.

"Haha time for another drink. Bartender! Another!" Byers roared.

* * *

Byers was heavier than he looked.

"You've really outdone yourself this time buddy," said Gaer.

"Oh…. If the Dominion don't kill me the alcohol will," Byers said with some strain.

"Maybe we should get the Dominion to start drinking. Maybe we can get them to the same state as Byers." Anthi said with her devilish smile.

"I swear you're the devil sometimes Anthi. Ugh," said Byers. She laughed.

"What I'm wondering right now is how you could be so heavy. Gaer, you are lifting him up right?" I said.

"Yes I am. Byers you need to lay off the midnight snacks. How you pass your physical tests is beyond me at this point."

"Oh, shut up. You're going to make me hurl with all this talking."

We laughed together at his misery.

"Here's his quarters," Gaer said.

"Door open," said Byers.

"Alright just lay him down…gently…there we go," I said.

"Thanks guys…oh god. Oh wait, Anthi, Joseph, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Byers said with a knowingly glance at us.

"I think we'll manage to stay out of trouble, unlike you Byers," Anthi said.

"Oh get out of here and bone each other already, you darn kids!"

"Well I guess we can't refuse his order now can we." Anthi said looking at me. "We better hop on it now."

"Agreed." I smiled back at her.

"Well you two better start heading to your quarters. I'll make sure the party animal survives the night."

"Good luck with that Gaer. See you two tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you later."

Anthi and I walked out and she grabbed me. "Race you to my quarters."

"You're on." She pushed me back and started running. "Oh you cheater!"

"Better hurry up before you lose!"

I ran after her. I lost her around the corner when the turbolift opened and someone came out. I crashed into them.

"Watch where you're going crewmen!" That voice, oh no, the commander. "Well look at this. Lieutenant Langley, get up and on your feet now!"

"Yes ma'am," I stood up.

"Now what the fuck are you doing at this hour, running around the ship!" she barked.

"I… I… was…"

"I don't have all day for you to stammer about! Unless you have no valid excuse for your inappropriate behavior."

"Y…Yes ma'am."

"Well at least you're honest. I would discipline you right now if the crew wasn't on R&R. We're at war and you, the captain, and crew are running around like idiots getting drunk and fucking around. The ship needs repairs and needs to be back in the fight with the crew ready to fight. Not drunk off their asses and you. You're taking a command of your own in a couple of days and look at you now. Any crew with half an ass wouldn't respect you if they saw you now. The Federation must be truly desperate to need someone like you for a secret operation. You don't have the chops for your own command and this tomfoolery proves it. If only I could demote you and your little girlfriend right now and yes I know about. The whole damn crew knows about it by now. The only reason it's allowed and I'm not wringing out your ass for it. Is because the Captain is allowing it because we're at war and don't know when we'll die. Hmph, that idiot cares more about the vices then keeping discipline on his ship. If you know what's good for you and your new crew. You'll be taking pages from my book instead of his. Understood!"

"Yes Ma'am."

'I highly doubt that." She glared at me. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Yes Ma'am," I walked away from the encounter and continued on. Commander Miller went the other way. Probably furious and ready to fight. Knowing the rumors she'll probably hit the holodeck and run one of her combat holoprograms to unwind. I finally reached Anthi's door and rang the bell.

"Well you're late and you've lost. Guess I can do whatever I want to you now."

"…Yeah," I said walking in.

"You look like you've had one of your antenna chopped off."

"I just ran…crashed into Commander Miller."

"Oh so you did get one of your antenna chopped off. How much did she floor you?"

"Quite a bit."

"Well… forget about it. This is your one of your last nights before you leave. Let's enjoy all of it."

"Agreed."

"Good, Computer! Lights!"

* * *

"Hello, sir. I presume you are Lieutenant Commander Langley?" asked the shuttle pilot.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Good, I can take your things and store them while you say your good byes."

"Thank you," I said to her as she grabbed my things and headed into the shuttle. Turning around I looked at my friends. Byers was still a bit hung over from the last couple of nights but was sober enough now to walk at least. Anthi and Gaer looked somber, as if this would be the last time they will ever see me. "Well… I guess this is good-bye then. But it's not the final good-bye."

"Your damn right it won't!" Byers said stepping up to me. He hugged me. "Stay safe out there man."

"You too, and make sure to keep these two in line," I said returning his hug.

"Will do," Byers replied stepping back.

"Good luck with your mission. Bring the Dominion to its knees and get us out of this war man," Gaer said.

"Will do man," I said hugging him.

Anthi still looked somber. I could tell that she hated this, the separation, and not being by each other's side. "You remember your promise to me?" she finally said looking up to me.

"I won't forget it," I said. "I'll be back and by that time the war will have been won."

"I don't care about that as long as you come back in one piece," she hugged me.

The hug lasted for several minutes. Neither one of us wanted to let go at that moment. Neither one of us wanted this separation. But life likes to throw you around a bit during the journey.

"Sir, it's time to depart," said the Shuttle pilot.

"Alright, I'll be along soon." Anthi looked up to me, tears in her eyes. "I'll be alright. Just keep yourself safe and I'll return."

"You better," she said.

"I will," we kissed. "Good-bye Anthi. Good-bye everyone." I could barely make myself turn around to face the shuttle. I wanted as many seconds as I could get to memorize their faces. To etch them into my mind. To remember them for as long as possible. For the future is a great unknown and few know how it will go.

"Sir, if you are ready. We can go now," said the shuttle pilot.

"Yes… let's go," I said waving good-bye to my friends and reluctantly turning to the shuttle and entering it.

* * *

It has been a long time since I've been back home to Earth. The lush green and blue of the planet still amazed me the same as that first trip I took to outer space. Returning home was always good but this time not so much. Due to the need for secrecy of this operation and to minimize the risk of a leak. Starfleet command and Intelligence has forbidden any sort of communication for the ship captains taking part in it. Which means I can't even talk with my folks up in Minnesota about an operation I still know little about.

"Name and Rank please."

"Joseph Langley, Rank: Lieutenant Commander," I said.

The Officer at the desk looked through the names on his computer. "Here we are. I'll just need your fingerprint on this padd to identify you."

"Alright," I placed my thumb on the padd.

"Alright, looks like everything is clear for you. Please move on to the next security checkpoint."

"Ok, thank you," I said. The guard with a phaser rifle clicked a button on the terminal to open the door. He motioned me through. Walking through the door I entered a similar room but with a few more people in it. A line had formed in front of the other door. Where a pair of security guards and a medical officer were stationed in front of it. They had a table that looked to have several vials on it. The room was filled with Starfleet and Klingon officers, all captains of their own ships. How many were as low ranked as myself. I saw a few Lt. Cmdr. pins around but most were Commanders and a few Captains.

"Are you ready for this human!" a Klingon roared slapping me on the shoulder. "haha, a bit scared now are we?!" he roared and laughed with another Klingon.

"Look at him! Is this the best the Federation can give for warriors! Ha, he's shivering in his own boots at us and we're his allies." The other Klingon said, laughing at the end.

"I'm…I'm not scared."

"What was that boy? I couldn't hear you over the cries of a little child," they both laughed.

"I…I'm a Captain of a new ship and I know how to fight."

"Oh, the boy has some bravery after all." They both laughed. "Now tell me, what battles have you been in?"

"Wolf 359 and the Battle of Sector 001."

"Ah, those were glorious battles. Now how did a boy like yourself survive both of them?"

"Probably cradling himself in the cargo hold." They both laughed again.

"N…No! I was the Tactical officer for the USS South Dakota in the battle of Sector 001."

"Ah, so you do know how to fight. Tell me though, have you killed a Jem'Hadar?"

"nn..No!"

"Ah well we have, they are great warriors. The best challenge I have had in battle for a long time. They are a glorious combatant to go up against. Now tell me, can you kill one with your bare hands?"

"Um…I.. don't know."

"Look at him quaking in his boots again. Ha, this one isn't going to last long."

"Alright, leave him alone you two," said a Captain stepping up.

"Aw, we're just having a little sport with the fresh blood. See what he's made of."

"It's not much," said the other Klingon, both laughing while walking away.

"Don't mind them. The Klingons only respect strength and combat. Not all of us were chosen for command just for our prowess in battle. I'm Captain Hoff of the USS Iron Sea, Saber-Class starship." He offered his hand.

I grabbed and shook his hand. "Lieutenant Commander Langley and I'm in command of a Defiant class starship. They haven't told me the name yet."

"A fresh ship for a wet behind the ears Captain, interesting." I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry, I tend to let my true thoughts and feelings out most of the time. I prefer being straightforward and honest with everyone. And son, by the looks of you. You're not ready for your own command yet."

I looked to the floor beside him. "I was just promoted, only a few days ago."

"Look up son. The first thing to know about being a leader is to keep your chin up at all times. Even if you're soiling yourself from fear."

I looked up. "Yes, sir."

"You've got a lot of learning a head of you son. And you've got to learn it fast…or else you'll die."

I gulped at this part. "If I might ask sir, why? Why would they pick someone so… fresh for this assignment?"

"We're short on officers that's why. You're not the only Lt. Cmdr. here who is way over their head. I've counted around 30 of you so far. Most being only a department head for a short amount of time. Which apparently to Starfleet means you have enough experience to be a ship captain. Complete hogwash. You have no idea how to command a ship and you're being asked to go into hell. This is looking more and more like a suicide mission than anything else."

"Have you been given the mission parameters already?"

"No, just the rumors spreading around. Sounds like this operation is goanna to be all about hit and run tactics. Probably the reason why they have so many Klingons here. They excel in every facet of warfare. I'm guessing that's why they want inexperienced commanders like yourself."

"How so?"

"They need the good captains on the front lines. Doing hit and run tactics is better suited to the people you can expend more easily."

I let that sink in. "Then why are you here."

"I volunteered for it. I have connections with Command and I know who to talk to."

"Why would you want to volunteer?"

"The front line is a blood bath for us if you haven't noticed. We're accomplishing nothing lately and we need something to help us win the battles. This operation may just help with that."

"Next!" called out the Officer by the table.

"Well that went by fast. Hey, find me when you get in. I'll keep giving you the brutal truth that no one else will give you."

"Um, yeah I'll do that."

"Alright Doc, what are we doing here?"

"We're checking all personnel for any Changeling spies," said the Doctor.

"I'm one hundred percent me doc. I can guarantee that."

"We'll see about that." He brought the hypospray up and took a big sample of blood from Hoff. "Alright let's see…Wait what is that?" the doctor said.

"What is it?"

"Something is in your blood. Let me check it out." The doctor grabbed his medical tricorder and scanned the vial. "Well, looks like someone has a few nasty parasites in his system."

"Wait, what!"

It's nothing to be worried about. But I would suggest you go to the medical center here and get it checked out. I'll send the information from my tricorder to them for you, Captain…"

"Hoff."

"Okay. Other than that you are cleared to go in."

"Thank you," Hoff said walking into the room.

"Well looks like you're the last one Commander."

I looked behind me to find the room empty except for the four of us. "Huh I guess."

"Alright, just stick out your arm and we'll make sure you're not a changeling."

I stuck out my arm. I started to sweat a bit from this for some reason. Why should I be afraid of this part? I am me right? Unless the Changelings can change your mind. Make you think you're someone else just to discover that you're actually an agent of the Dominion that has some kind of code word that could activate you and make you attack the friends you thought were your own but were actually someone else's, who is being held captive or dead in a Dominion prison camp.

"That should do it and now let's check." He tapped the vial. Oh man here's the truth, am I some kind of sleeper agent for the Dominion, am I a spy that has his subconscious sending messages to the enemy. "All clear. He's good to go."

Phew. What a relief. I looked to the door as the guard opened it up. I stepped through into a huge auditorium filled with those I saw in the previous room and many others who probably showed up earlier. I saw Captain Hoff at the top with what looked like one of the last few seats available. I walked up and sat next to him.

"Well, good to see that you're not a changeling spy. Though it doesn't do much, those blood tests. General Martok for the last year was found out to be a Changeling this whole time thanks to the crew of Deep Space Nine."

"But wait, isn't Martok commanding ships right now?"

"Yes the real one is back. He and a few other prisoners were able to escape a Dominion prison camp. But anyway, the Klingons were really into the blood testing back then and somehow the Martok changeling was able to pass the test the whole time. We still don't know how he or she did it."

"Well…that's reassuring." Maybe I could still be a sleeper agent.

"Yeah, this whole war has been complete hogwash. Ah, looks like we're about to start the meeting now."

"Please remaining seating captains. I want to get this meeting going right away. I'm Captain Anderson, assistant to Admiral Ross. He was unable to come so I will be giving you the briefing. As it currently stands the Federation and Klingons are being beaten back at every encounter with the Dominion. Our forces are taking heavy losses with few victories. We need to change this and change it quickly. Hence why you are all here for this operation. Which is codenamed Operation Subversion." She pressed her padd and the display showed what looked like a battle plan and objectives. "With this operation, Starfleet and the Klingon High Command hope to give our forces the edge in future combat with the Dominion. The general orders for this operation are simple. Find and destroy any key facilities, ships, and convoys that assist the enemies' war effort. Shipments of Ketracel white for the Jem'Hadar, weapons, ammunition, food, water, etc.… anything that would keep the enemy fighting on the front lines. With this operation we hope to disrupt the supply lines of the Dominion and make it harder for their troops to fight. In order for you to do this though. We need you deep in enemy space. Where you will operate on your own, with little to no contact with fellow ally ships on the front line or fellow ships in this operation. But considering the broad nature of this operation, if it becomes more advantageous for you to communicate with other ally ships for strikes, then it will be allowed. But for the most part you will be operating on your own behind enemy lines. You will not be given supply drops by our forces. You must scrounge and live off the land while in enemy territory."

The crowd started to mummer a bit from this news. From the little I could overhear, many were calling this a suicide mission while the rest, mostly the Klingons, were getting pumped and excited for this mission.

"Please! Silence….. Thank you. Now in order for you to be inserted into enemy territory we need to create an opening in the formidable line the Dominion have made on the Cardassian border. To do this we are taking elements of the First, Fourth, and Eighth fleets. With these ships we will attack the Cardassian border and provide a diversion that will allow your ships to cross the Cardassian border and make their way deep into Dominion territory. Now to prevent detection, our fleet of 100 ships will go in pairs of two in select areas. Some areas we will be able to have four ships but for most sections it will be just two ships. Once you have passed the border and gotten deep enough into Dominion space, you will separate and move out. Do not stay in contact with the other ships in this operation. If you are capture we want the risk of exposure to other ships to be as minimal as possible to allow the operation to continue on. With that I will open up for any questions you have on the operation."

The crowd started to talk with each other and a few questions came up. But everything was essentially covered in the briefing and the questions were easily answered.

"Hm, guerrilla warfare, the Federation hasn't done that for a while. Well buddy, I hope you know how to hide well, because that skill will be the best thing you can have for this operation. And also hitting the enemy hard and running away as fast as you can. What ship did you say you had?" said Captain Hoff.

"A Defiant Class," I replied.

"Well now that ship will make this a lot easier for you. My ship is a bit bigger and it will be harder to hide away. But I think I can manage. Well it's good to finally know most of the details now. This will be a good challenge. I hope you're an imaginative type buddy, because you'll need to be to survive a fight like this."

"Yeah, I'm… somewhat imaginative."

"Well like I said before, you're going to have to learn fast my friend. Because if you don't. You and your crew will be dead."

Oh fuck! I've bitten off way more than I can chew with.

"Well anyway, Good luck buddy. Hope to see you after this is all done. Hopefully with everything in tact still."

"Y… Yeah, same to you."

Hoff patted me on the back. "Better get some sleep now my friend. You'll have a lot of work ahead of you now."

He walked away. Oh crap what have I gotten myself into? I should have just stayed with the South Dakota. How in the hell am I going to survive thousands, no millions of enemy ships, troops, mines, and defense satellites in enemy territory. I…I'm sorry Anthi… I don't think I can keep my promise to you.

 **End of Chapter 2**


End file.
